Sasuke ou Kyuubi?
by Kitsune No Yuki
Summary: Um garoto entra na vida de Naruto, e quem ele irá escolher? Sasuke ou Kyuubi? - Yaoi - LEMON LEVE - Summary péssimo - Postada novamente, gomen motivo na fic -
1. Kyuubi chega

Yumi: Dattebayo

**Yumi: **Dattebayo! Essse vai ser o meu primeiro (ligth) lemon! \o/

**Haku:** Que bom que eu nem apareço. ¬¬

**Yumi:** E vocês devem querer saber de onde eu tirei a Kyuubi, né? Kyuubi irá participar da Fic como um garoto, na fic tá escrito como ele é, Sem mais delongas... A fic!

(Vocês que já leram e deixaram reviews, gomen! Eu tive que apagar uma coisa, mas não se preocupem com as reviews! Eu escrevi numa página do Word e no próximo cap. Eu respondo! \o E a história ta igualzinha!)

_Nota: Eu peguei emprestado e descrição do Kyuubi da fic "Seu por um dia" by Shiroi Bakemono._

**Sasuke ou Kyuubi? - Cap.1**

Naruto acabava de acordar com batidas em sua porta, era Iruka-Sensei que chamava-o.

**-** Naruto, levante-se peciso lhe apresentar alguém.

**-** Já vai! Só vou me arrumar! - Naruto levantou da cama e foi uma direção ao armário pegar suas roupas - _"Deve ser importante, se o Iruka-Sensei vem assim tão cedo."_ - Pensou Naruto enquanto fechava sua jaqueta.

**-** Vamos Naruto! Apresse-se!

**-** Já to indo! - Disse saindo do banheiro e indo em direção á porta. - _"É importante sim, do jeito que ele tá me apressando." _- Naruto abre a porta e vê Iruka e um garoto ruivo.

**-** Bem, Naruto esse é Kyuubi, ele vai ficar em Konoha por uns dias. - Iruka apontava um rapaz muito parecido com Naruto. Seus cabelos eram mais volumosos que o do loiro, além de serem ruivos. Sua expressão era sádica, seus olhos eram vermelhos e o meio sorriso que havia em sua face denunciava os caninos mais afiados do que o normal. Suas bochechas também tinham cicatrizes, só que mais profundas e as unhas dele pareciam-se com garras. (n/a: Descrição do Kyuubi by Shiroi Bakemono) - Eu vou deixá-lo com você para apresentar Konoha. Divirtam-se!

**-** ... - Naruto fitava o ruivo de cima á baixo. Já fazia pelo menos uns três minutos de silêncio entre os dois.

**-** O que tá fazendo? Me comendo com os olhos? - Kyuubi falou meio encomodado porque sentia os olhos do loiro sobre si. Mas esboçava um sorriso de deboche.

**-** Err... Q-quer ir comer ramém? - Virou o rosto para esconder o leve rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas, não queria que parecese que ele "gostou" do ruivo.

**-** Claro! - Riu baixo porque percebeu o rubor nas bochechas do outro.

- Vamos! É só me seguir! - Naruto saiu em disparada ao Ichiraku Ramén seguido pelo Kyuubi.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Depois de comerem mais ou menos uns três potes de ramén Naruto e Kyuubi sairam do restaurante satsfeitos.

**-** Quem é aquele garoto? - Kyuubi apontava para um moreno com uma camiseta azul de gola alta, cabelos negros e orbes cor de onix.

**-** Ah! Aquele é o tem... Quer dizer Sasuke! É um companheiro meu! - Os dois viam Sasuke se aproximar.

**-** Oi Dobe, quem é seu amigo? - Apontava o ruivo ao lado de Naruto.

**-** Eu sou Kyuubi, vou ficar aqui em Konoha por uns dias. O Naru vai me mostrar a vila.

**-** ...! - _"N-naru? Ah... Naruto pare de pensar nisso!"_ - Naruto sentiu suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de novo.

**-** Tá, já to indo. - Virou-se e foi embora com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. - Vou deixar os dois sozinhos. - Disse isso em voz baixa, mas alto o bastante para Naruto e Kyuubi ouvirem.

**-** ...

**-** O que você quis dizer com isso Teme?! - Naruto gritou á plenos pulmões, mas Sasuke fingiu que não ouviu. E a verdade é que Naruto estava muito vermalho, de raiva e de vergonha.

**-** Calma Naru, ele disse isso só pra irritar... - Kyuubi segurou Naruto pela cintura para que o loiro não "voasse" em cima do moreno.

**-** ...! - Naruto viu como estavam, era um tanto... Constrangedor. Kyuubi estava segurando sua cintura, e ele podia sentir a respiração do ruivo perto, muito perto.- Tá ja to mais calmo! - Naruto se soltou dos braços de Kyuubi.

**-** Aonde vamos agora? - Kyuubi chegou por tráz de Naruto e colocou a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

**-** ...!? - Naruto se assustou com o ato do outro, e deu um pulo para frente e acaba derrubando Kyuubi no chão.

**-** Itai! - Kyuubi se encontrava no chão, e Naruto foi ajudá-lo.

**-** D-desculpa, e que você me assustou... - Estandeu á mão para ajudar Kyuubi.

**-** Não, eu é que devia pedir desculpas, eu sendo muito abusado. - Aceitou a ajuda do loiro. Se levantou mas não soltou a mão de Naruto.

**-** N-não é... - Naruto não sabia o que falar, teve sorte porque Kakashi e Iruka chegavam e interromperam a converça.

**-** Naruto! Kyuubi! Estão se divertindo?

**-** Oh! Iruka, olhe! Já estão se entendendo! - Disse isso apontando as mãos entrelaçadas dos garotos.

**-** ...! - Os dois soltam as mãos rapidamente e se entreolham, os senseis conteram um riso baixo.

**-** Naruto, já mostrou Konoha para o Kyuubi?

**-** Estou trantando disso agora mesmo! - Naruto puxa Kyuubi pelo pulso e sai correndo. - Vamos Kyuubi!

**-** Calma Naru!

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Fim do Primeiro Capítulo! LoL

(No próximo capítulo eu respondo as reviews que tinha recebido, já são cinco como eu queria mas... To sem imaginação! Ç.Ç Gomen! Mas já eu posto o segundo cap. com as reviews respondidas! ò.ó7)

Bem... No proximo terá o Ligth Lemon!

Kissus no Jutso! \o


	2. Pegos no flagra e um tempo com Sasuke

**Yumi: **Agora o tão esperado... Lemon! \o/

**Haku:** Quer dizer ligth lemon, né? ¬¬

**Yumi:** É, é, è... Tanto faz! Vamos as reviews!

**_Respondendo as reviews no jutso!_**

**Ludy-chan** Kyuubi is kawai! e brigadu pelo elogio! A continuação já chegou! \o/

**Tsunade Uzumaki:** Eu adorei Kyuu-chan na fic "Seu por um dia" by Shiroi Bakemono, leia e vc vai gostar! Eu tb gosto de KyuuNaru e SasuNaru... E ainda não decidi com quem o Naru vai ficar! TT.TT (sooam os tambores) E tão anciosamente esperado, esperavelmente esperado... Lemon!! \o\ \o/ /o/

**Chibi Mari-chan:** Sim senhora! O segundo cap. já chegou! n.n7 Kyuubi is Rox and Kawai! °¬° É nesse capítulo que o Kyuu vai dar uns bons amassos no Naru! E "Quero lemon!" vc disse, então lemon vc vai ter! LoL

**DeH:** Eu tb mal podia esperar para postar esse cap! Então aqui está ele!

**Danyela49:** Continuando! XD

**Yumi:** As primeiras reviews recedibas já estão respondidas e agora as recebidas depois que eu editei a fic:

**Uchiha JL:** Serio? Você jura que tá otima? - E aqui está a continuação!

**Schetine's-Lyra:** Se tá amando a minha fic? - E já estou continuando (com atraso), e eu não consigo decidir qual vai ser o casal! \TT.TT/ KyuuNaru é legal e SasuNaru é um clásico! KyuuNaru ou SasuNaru? Eis a questão!

**BiBiHMH-Inuzuka-27:** Tá maneru mesmo? \n.n/ E continuando! /o/

**LoveDeidara:** Show? Você acha? - Eu to continuando, mais não tá rápido... -.-'

**Yumi: **Nossa... - Comovida - Eu recebi tantas reviews elogiando minha fic... - Começa a chorar de aleria - Obrigadu! 9 reviews só de elogois! \n.n/ E agora á fic! \o\

**Kyuubi ou Sasuke - Cap.2**

**-** Tá! Calma!

**-** Rapído! Quero te mostrar o lugar onde eu treino! - Naruto, ainda puxando Kyuubi, agora corria mais rapído.

- Naru, vai mais devagar! - Eles já estavam quase chegando, Kyuubi tentava acompanhar Naruto, mas tropeçou eu uma raíz e caiu por cima do loiro. (n/Sasuke: Pff... Que cliche... ¬¬')

**-** Er... - Naruto sentia que estava vermelho dá cabeça aos pés.

**- **... - Kyuubi tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas, mas estava gostando disso. Se aproximou e roçou seus lábios com o do loiro, e depois deu um selinho.(n/a: Omg! Eles estão fazendo isso na clareira de treinos?! Oo')

**-** K-kyuubi? O que está fazendo? - Naruto sentia o halíto do ruivo em seu pesoço.

**-** Não se preocupe, sei que vocâ vai adorar... - Falou, e agora dristribuia beijos e lambidas no pescoço de Naruto.

**-** Nh... - Naruto tentava conter um gemido de praser, estava adorando.

**-** Gosta? - Kyuubi mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, dessa vez Naruto deixou escapar um gemido baixo. O ruivo volta para o pescoço, lambendo, enquanto abria o zíper da jaqueta de Naruto.

**-** Kyuubi... O-o que vai fazer? - Naruto deixou Kyuubi tirar sua camiseta.

**-** Já disse, não se preocupe... - Kyuubi desce a língua do pescoço ao abdomen de Naruto, arrancando gemidos do mesmo.

O que o "casal" não percebeu era onde estavam e, que alguém se aproximava sorreteiramente.

**- **Caham... - Chamou a atenção dos dois.

**- **Sasuke! - Naruto ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Kyuubi quando percebeu a presença do moreno.

**- **Hn... - O ruivo saiu de cima de Naruto e olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Sasuke.

**- **Tô vendo que vocês se entanderam muito bem... - Falou esboçando um sorriso de canto.

**- **N-não é isso... É que... - Naruto gaguejava e desejava que um anjo ajudasse-o.

E por um milagre, Iruka-sensei apareçe naquele momento chamando pelo ruivo.

**- **Kyuubi! Preciso falar com você!

**- **Ufa... - _"Iruka! Você é um anjo!"_ pensou Naruto aliviado.

**- **Tá... - Kyuubi seguio o sensei.

**- **Preciso arranjar um lugar pra você dormir...

Naruto viu Kyuubi e Iruka se afastarem, e já ia saindo de fininho pra não ter que explicar nada para o moreno.

**- **Aonde você vai Naruto? - Sasuke segura Naruto pelo ombro.

**-** P-pra casa...

**- **Que tal nós irmos pra minha casa e você conta o que vocês tavam fazendo?

**- **Tá... - Naruto coça a cabeça muito sem jeito.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Naruto seguia Sasuke até a sua casa em silencio. Logo eles chegam lá, era uma mansão enorme e muito bonita.

- Uau! Sua casa é muito bonita!

- Não tenta desviar, eu não esqueci...

- ... _- "Droga_!" pensou Naruto.

Os doie entram e Sasuke aponta para Naruto se sentar.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Um copo d' água... - Naruto queria se acalmar, não sabia como iria contar.

Sasuke foi até a cozinha, deixando Naruto sozinho na sala, batendo os dedos nervosamente.

- ... - _"Como eu vou esplicar ao Teme?!"._

- Toma... - Sasuke entrega o copo a Naruto.

- ... - Naruto pega o copo e toma metade de uma vez.

- E então? Não vai contar?

- Err... Bem... É que... Eu e o Kyuubi... Nós iamos... - Naruto sabia que estava corando e sentia um calor execivo.

- ... - Do nada, um sorriso divertido(?) surgue nos lábios de Sasuke. - O que vocês iam fazer era isso...? - Sasuke se aproxima de Naruto e o beija.

Naruto se assusta, mas corresponde. Sasuke se deita sobre Naruto e entre-abre os lábios predinto permisão para entrarna boca do loiro. As línguas de entrelaçam, sentindo o gosto um do outro. Logo as caricias se intensificam, as mão exproram cada pedaço possível do corpo do companheiro.

Logo as roupas incomodas estavam jogadas no chão, Naruto estiradono sofá e Sasuke entre suas pernas.

Naruto trás Sasuke mais para perto e ambos deixam escapar um longo gemido.

Os dois estavam totalmente entregues ao prazer, Naruto agarrado a Sasuke, logo o moreno começou a se movimentar.

Respirações ofegantes e corações acelerados, os dois corpos dançavam em sintonia.

Depois, os dois desmoronam, totalmente satsfeitos e cansados.

Os corpos suados se aproximam e se aconchegam no calor um do outro. Os olhos azuis encaram os negros com um brilho especiale o moreno tinha um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Ainda abraçados, caem em um sono profundo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

O cap. tá curto eu sei...

E aí? Gostaram? Deixem uma review!

Não gostaram? A autora se suicida.

E agora - Também depois do lemon... - Vei ter que ser SasuNaru! \o/

E até o proximo cap.! /o/ E não se esquecam da review!

**_Ja ne! o/_**


End file.
